


Доставщик пиццы

by Fanfiction_Johnlock



Series: Время историй Мастрейда [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock
Summary: Каждый вечер Майкрофт заказывает пиццу, просто чтобы увидеть симпатичного курьера. ...Который в итоге сам делает первый шаг.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Время историй Мастрейда [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994959
Kudos: 11





	Доставщик пиццы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pizza Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648058) by [bookjunkiecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookjunkiecat/pseuds/bookjunkiecat). 



Майкрофт — молодой и очень занятой человек, у которого совсем нет сил, чтобы что-то готовить или куда-то идти после долгого рабочего дня, поэтому однажды вечером он заказывает пиццу. А потом каждую ночь в течение недели. Ему кажется, что курьер, доставляющий ему пиццу — очень милый парень. Даже больше, чем просто милый. С тёмно-карими, словно шоколад, глазами, приветливой улыбкой и крашенными в металлический серый волосами он выглядит ошеломляюще.

Майкрофт знает, что это неприемлемо, что он потворствует своим слабостям, но встреча с этим парнем — единственное, чего он ждёт с нетерпением. Хотя курьер, наверное, думает, что он просто немой чудаковатый юноша, одержимый пиццей. Это должно прекратиться. Каждую ночь Майкрофт обещает себе, что в следующий раз это не повториться, и каждую ночь он ловит себя на том, что делает очередной заказ.

Однажды вечером к его обычному заказу — маленькой пицце — ему доставляют дополнительную коробку.  
— Это не моё, — обращается Майкрофт к парню своей мечты.

Парень мечты разворачивается, уже выйдя на бордюр:  
— Я просто подумал, что ты, возможно, уже устал от пиццы, — с лёгкой усмешкой отвечает он. — Попробуй… Здесь номер, по которому ты можешь позвонить. Набери меня, если заинтересован.

Это номер. Номер мобильного телефона. Когда спустя три дня непрекращающейся паники Майкрофт наконец-то звонит, ему отвечает Грег.

Это его имя. Грег. И неожиданно Майкрофт обнаруживает, что не так уж и устаёт на работе для какой-либо вечерней активности. В его походке появляется весёлая пружинистость, а жизнь обретает новые краски.

Не успев толком разобраться, Майкрофт обнаруживает, что теперь у него есть парень. Хоть сам Майкрофт совсем не силён в таких вещах, как чувства и отношения, в них разбирается Грег.  
— Доверься мне. Ты в надёжных руках, — говорит Грег. И Майкрофт доверяется.

Ему всё ещё не хватает часов в сутках, чтобы всё успевать, но теперь причины этому самые наилучшие. В его квартире всё ещё еда навынос, но теперь не для одного человека. И обычно это еда, которую можно есть в постели. Иногда они даже готовят. Не пиццу, к счастью, Майкрофт действительно слишком от неё устал. От пиццы, но определённо не от курьера…


End file.
